<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me By Our Name by daughterwounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343167">Call Me By Our Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterwounds/pseuds/daughterwounds'>daughterwounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devilman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Worship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Miki is really cheesy in this one, Miko learns to love herself, Minor Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, No Lesbians Die, REALLY MINOR, Self-Indulgent, i just wanted to write about miki loving mikos boobs, men are kinda disgusting in this one, no plot really, not really that sexual tho, thats the fic, they have the same name, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterwounds/pseuds/daughterwounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This relaxing feeling was so new to her, she thought maybe she never really liked running before. It certainly was something she made her life about. But she always thought about Miki, about her name and about how to earn a place beside her. Too late realizing Miki had a spot vacant for her at all times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me By Our Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written like 2 years ago and in Polish, but now we are here. english's probably super awkward in this one. im sorry. just wanted to share my thought on them... miko's boobs. because miki would love them like that, she would love miko. yeah, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were running the track together, listening to the same playlist. Miko tried to run alongside Miki. Now that she no longer felt the urge to prove herself better, it was easier. They weren’t racing. Miko forgot how running felt like without this sickening desperation. Forgot how it was to feel the ache and sweat running down her curves without cursing it as her weakness (because Miki didn’t sweat, sweat was gross, so of course it was what Miko’s body was doing all the time). Perspiring like her weight was trying to squeeze itself out of her through this salty water.</p>
<p>This relaxing feeling was so new to her, she thought maybe she never really liked running before. It certainly was something she made her life about. But she always thought about Miki, about her name and about how to earn a place beside her. Too late realizing Miki had a spot vacant for her at all times. Well, she was happy now. But remembering the self-loathing she had gone through, she couldn't help but wish it had ended sooner. Thinking how she looked at her 'too fat’ legs, meaty thighs 'so wide, no wonder she was so slow’, hating the way the skin of her inner thighs rubbed against itself when she ran, admiring Miki muscular and lean form far distance away, always so far ahead.</p>
<p>And her breasts. God. She hated them so much. They slowed her down, bouncing uncomfortably, no matter how expensive and tight her bra was. And the boys in the stands, watching attentively her boobs move while she ran, admiring Miki’s speed and marveling at Miko 'how was it possible to run with tits so big?'. This second girl, it's a miracle she even ran at all. Wasn’t it painful? Why was she doing it to herself? Her boobs would be much more useful elsewhere. Oh, they would squeeze this and that cock so tight. Miko thought they would stop, when she started wearing oversized shirts, but they still came and still made the same comments. She once tried to run with a bandage around her chest, but she wrapped it too tight, fainted and made a fool of herself. It was school’s sports event, and she was just afraid of how much more people in the stands would see her breasts, which would bounce, and she would be that 'hot second girl with big tits, what was her name again?’, instead she just became the girl that nearly choked herself to death. Miko still preferred it that way. At least when she woke up, Her head on Miki's lap, who was looking at her with worry, all concerned like she was her friend or something. 'We are not friends! God, stop playing an angel and piss off!’. Running always was a feat, and she hated every minute of it.</p>
<p>Well, until Miki.</p>
<p>Miki that was ostentatiously panting form exertion at her side. They were going through their daily training, nothing challenging, just to keep in shape for all the upcoming contests. They still had good two kilometers of running ahead before they could go home, but Miki grasped Mikos’a arm, making her stop.</p>
<p>“I’m so exhausted, let’s take it easy today, yeah?”</p>
<p>Miko stopped, took off her backpack and handed her a water bottle.</p>
<p>“Eh? I thought you could do better than that.”</p>
<p>Miki only smiled lazily, slumping on her arm.</p>
<p>“No can do. I’m so tired, I don’t think I would be able to walk home by myself”</p>
<p>With those words, she abandoned Miko’s arm and sat heavily on a bench that was nearby. She started fanning herself with her hand and squinted when she faced the sun that was nearly ready to sink below a horizon. The surface of the water glowed, like Miki’s sweaty (yeah sweaty, because all humans sweat, Miko reminded herself) face.</p>
<p>“Make it stop, Miko, please” she said gesturing vaguely at the sun.<br/>Miko stood before her, hands braced on her hips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good” she blinked several times and lowered the hand that was meant to protect her, now useless, “Your shadow is big enough”</p>
<p>“Big?”<br/>Miki sighed and shook her head.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean… and you have to remember, I told you countless times, your body is glorious. True masterpiece”</p>
<p>She blushed then, seemingly at her own shamelessness. Miko’s cheeks burned hot in reply. Miki always said shit like that and then went all bashful like she had any right to do so.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you, where do you find those lines?”</p>
<p>“I watch those rom-coms with Akira” she said cheerfully “I know what you think about this kind of cinema, but I need them, otherwise where would I source my lines from? Ah, and your movies are so sad and serious… so brutal."</p>
<p>“They are about life” Miko murmured.</p>
<p>“Maybe… but I like the sweetness. And my life isn’t that brutal, I have the cutest girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Miko rolled her eyes and sat beside her on the bench, spreading her arms on a backrest.</p>
<p>“Ugh, you are so sweaty”</p>
<p>“You too, Miki”</p>
<p>“Nope, I never sweat”</p>
<p>She laughed and patted her sweaty arm.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not at all”</p>
<p>Miki blinked several times and reached for a bag, that Miko left on the ground. She took out a towel and sunglasses. Putting sunglasses on, she started wiping her arms and belly.</p>
<p>“It's mine” said Miko</p>
<p>“Your turn’s next”</p>
<p>“It’s pointless, if you already used it”</p>
<p>Not listening to Miko at all, Miki sat cross legged at the bench, turning her body wholly towards her girlfriend, so she can comfortably wipe Miko’s body for her. She went slower with her strokes, rubbing the material across her muscular arms, then collarbones, then her hand went to Miko’s abdomen and climbed up from there towards Miko’s boobs, squeezed tightly by her sports bra.</p>
<p>“Your tits are so big” she said in wonderment, while looking at them with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You see them every day, don’t act so surprised”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, everyday they remind me of how lucky I am”</p>
<p>She started rubbing the towel across her breasts, the part that wasn’t hidden under a bra. She looked so focused, adoration so clear in her eyes. Miko couldn’t stand it, but at the same time she felt pleasurable heat that started pooling in her belly. She closed her eyes, pretending it was the sun that was blinding her.</p>
<p>“I can touch them. Really, what an honor.”</p>
<p>That startled a laugh, Miko was a little breathless with it.</p>
<p>“God you’re so embarrassing. Really sometimes it’s a shame no one knows how cheesy you really are”</p>
<p>Miki only smiled at that and putting the towel down, her fingers started to trace small circles across her collarbones, sometimes dropping dangerously close to Miko’s breasts. She kept her touch chaste though, not really making contact with the soft and warm skin. Miko wished she dipped lower, at the same time dreading it when they were in public. Miki was such a tease.</p>
<p>“They don’t know, because I don’t go around complimenting people’s tits, you know, it makes you the only one that knows everything about me”</p>
<p>Miko started drinking water a little desperately, trying to calm nerves Miki so diligently frayed. She moved a little farther, trying to escape the touch, when it didn’t succeed, she squeezed the wandering hand with her own.</p>
<p>“Not fair” said Miki, displeased.</p>
<p>“You are not fair”</p>
<p>“So, you like it?”</p>
<p>Miko sighed and let Miki play with their fingers, then she started gently patting Miko’s thigh with their joined hands, humming some anime opening, Miko didn’t recognize. Miki probably watched it with Akira.</p>
<p>“It’s so hot” she said, Miki giggled quietly, nuzzling her head into Miko’s throat.</p>
<p>Miki put her free hand a little above Miko’s belly and luckily didn’t move it, so Miko let her.</p>
<p>“We should go to the beach”</p>
<p>“We went yesterday”</p>
<p>“But it was with Akira and Taro. I want it to be only you and me.”</p>
<p>Miko smiled softly at that and couldn’t stop the wave of affection that filled her, hearing these words. Miko was so loose and happy, she found it hard to hide it.</p>
<p>“This afternoon’s about to be boring.” she murmured into Miki’s temple, smelling the faint scent of her mint shampoo.</p>
<p>She reached out and took off Miki’s sunglasses, because she wasn’t really making use of them. And they belonged to Miko anyway, she had the right.</p>
<p>“The most boring. The boringest” said Miki.</p>
<p>“We should head home and take our things, you wanna run or walk?”</p>
<p>“But we will take a car to the beach, okay?”</p>
<p>“If your parents let us”</p>
<p>Miki shook her head and burrowed her nose in Miko’s neck, sighing contentedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’m up to run”</p>
<p>“Decide”</p>
<p>“Won’t you carry me?”</p>
<p>“No way.”</p>
<p>“Miki” she whined.</p>
<p>Miko shivered hearing her… their name. Now, Miki only addressed her with her real name. And she knew the power it held over Miko.</p>
<p>“Don’t try to bribe me like that. It’s unfair” she said distracted.</p>
<p>Miki kept repeating her name, their name and letting go of Miko’s hand, she started squeezing her waist so tight, Miko wouldn’t be able to move if she wanted to. She didn’t.</p>
<p>“We could just go as we are now” she said, her voice suddenly not more than a whisper.</p>
<p>“Without swimsuits?”</p>
<p>“What do you care?”</p>
<p>“I care, because, you, Miki, look stunning in a bikini” Miki murmured softly and blinked at her. She was so adorable, how Miko could ever not love her?</p>
<p>“Then lets go home and prepare” she said.</p>
<p>They would take those large beach towels Miki had and some sunscreen. Core items if you wanted to have fun at the beach and not regret it later. Though with Miki, she’d probably have fun anyway.<br/>Making up their minds, they still hadn’t moved from their spot on the bench. Miko really wanted to go home to pick the stuff and maybe some coin for ice cream. It would be convenient, but she had no energy to move a muscle, so she waited for Miki to stand up first.</p>
<p>“Maybe I will call Akira and ask him to pick us up?”</p>
<p>“No, if he knows we are going to the beach, he’ll tag along. And we don’t want that”</p>
<p>“Right…” she said, and put her phone down, “Then…”</p>
<p>Miki put a finger on her chin and looked really deep in thought, until:</p>
<p>“The last one home has to drive”</p>
<p>Miki leaped up from the bench and ran, leaving all her stuff with Miko. She was far away, when Miko finally stood up, gathered all their belongings, taking Miki’s phone and putting it in the bag.</p>
<p>“Its unfair” she said, then shouted after her: “Miki Makimura, this isn’t fair!”</p>
<p>“Was it ever?!” she shouted back and didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Miko bit her lower lip and ran. She had to be fast, even though she had a fail start. They wanted to make it to the beach before sunset. At the back of her mind she knew she couldn’t make it home before Miki, hell, she couldn’t even catch up, but she tried anyway. Disappointment, after all, didn’t burn that heavily anymore. Miki learned to be lenient with herself.</p>
<p>When they made it home, panting and dripping with sweat, Miko really thought she bust a lung for a second and Miki too didn’t seem to be in better state. She leaned against the front door and slowly descended to the floor.</p>
<p>“It was completely unnecessary” Miko gasped.</p>
<p>“At least we have the training thing down for today”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s really the only advantage”</p>
<p>Miko reached for Miki and grasped at both her hands to help her stand up. Miki collapsed unceremoniously against her, partly with intent, partly because she really was that exhausted. Her head was same level with Miko’s breasts. Feeling hot breath against her skin, she gently pushed Miki away, still holding her shoulders, so she doesn't collapse.</p>
<p>“Okay, lets go and pack”</p>
<p>“I’ve lost all motivation. I want to sleep for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>Miko let her go, when she started searching for the keys around the potted plant that stood next to the window. When Miko finally opened the door, she followed her inside.</p>
<p>“Come Miki, lie down with me and let’s cuddle. I want to shamelessly burrow my face in your boobs, please, they deserve it, I deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god”</p>
<p>“But first… lets shower”</p>
<p>She took her arm and pulled Miko with her to the bathroom, handing her fresh red towel.</p>
<p>“Okay”</p>
<p>“Lets watch Netflix and chill,” she actually winked, “My parents are out. Akira too, probably, with Ryo.”</p>
<p>Miko started untying her braid, when she looked at Miki again, she started to set up water pressure and warmth. When it was perfectly to her liking, Miki turned around and wiggled her eyebrows, seductively.</p>
<p>“No kids tonight”</p>
<p>“What kids?”</p>
<p>“Parents are away today”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ” she covered her eyes, like it was meant to protect her from Miki.</p>
<p>“Ha, you’re smiling”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>